Raisa
Email: luinecristwen@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'11" Weight: 160 Age: 20 Place of Origin: Caemyln Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Daggers/Knives Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Raisa is the only daughter of a tavern wench who worked at one of the cheapest inns in the city and had to do more than stretch to make ends meet, and was pretty much raised on the streets from an early age. When she was nine, she arrived home after running an errand to find that her mother had been stabbed in one of the frequently occuring bar fights, and was as a result, dead. Fortunatly for her, the inn keeper took pity on her and allowed her to stay, so long as she worked, and even payed her half of his normal wage ("She's half the size of all the other wenches, so her pay should be the same!" Was his reasoning). She lived like that for a few years, and soon, she actually began to trust him. He was the one who taught her to sew her money into her belt so she would never lose it. One night, she woke up, and ran into the hall, only to be forced back into her room by flame. Coughing from the smoke, she climbed out of the window and onto the roof. She managed to make it down the side of the building and a safe distance away before the building was completely consuemed. And so, for the second time in her life, she lost the only person she completely trusted, but this time it was worse because she had also lost her home, and all her clothes. The only good thing (other than the fact that she had gotten out alive) was that she still had her money. After the destruction of the inn, Raisa had nowhere to go but the streets. She never stole, but instead spent her hoarded money sparingly on food, and managed to stretch it out so that it would last well into her twenties. But, despite the fact that she was female (or possibly because of it), she attracted the attention of one of the city's major gangs, and they "approached" her, asking her to join them as an assasin. She turned them down, which probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but she had morals to follow ("Ma raised m'right!") and assasination was the worst one to break. After several close attempts on her life, and several new scars later, she fled the city, heading in no direction in particular. On the road, Raisa met a girl, which wasn't all that odd in itself, but the conversation they had made a lasting impact on the 16 year old street child. "So, where are you heading?" The girl asked. "Where'ver the road take me." Raisa had replied vaguely. "Well, I'm heading to Tar Valon to be tested. I might be able to become Aes Sedai!" "Oh?" Raisa's interest perked up. "C'n 'nybody become Aes Sedai?" The girl nodded vigourouly. "So long as they can channel!" So Raisa headed to Tar Valon. But she never made it to the tower. When she was heading up the path towards the tower, her attention was caught by the clack of practice swords. She turned, and gaped in amazement. There were women-women!- practicing alongside men! That was something she knew she could do! She had been knife-fighting (and fist fighiting!) since she was seven, and a sword couldn't be that much harder, right? So she never really made it to the Mistress of Novices-instead she headed to the practice yards to find whoever was in charge. Category:WS 11 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios